


Late Night Climb

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (but not really), Funny, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, POV Outsider, POV Ragnor Fell, Ragnor Fell Lives, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: All Ragnor wanted was to visit an old friend and assure him that he was not dead, however, when he spots a shadowhunter scaling the building his plans change. Who knew that the night would result in Ragnor meeting Magnus's boyfriend?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315





	Late Night Climb

**Author's Note:**

> An AU for if Ragnor was just in hiding for the events of TMI and decided to come out of hiding after the war was over. This idea was spawned from the bit in _The Lost Book of the White_ where we find out that Alec looses his keys a lot and frequently has to break into his own home. I hope you guys like this!

In all of his many years, Ragnor never thought he would see a shadowhunter with the audacity to do something like this. Sure, it seemed like something a Herondale would try, and the boy certainly looked a lot like Will, but Ragnor knew for a fact that there were no more Herondales (he would be quite shocked to find out about Jace and Kit, but that's a story for another time).

All he had wanted to do after finally deciding to come out of hiding was to visit one of his oldest friends (and biggest annoyances), however, what he was currently doing was watching a black haired shadowhunter scale the outside of the building that Magnus lived in. Not exactly how he had pictured his evening going, that's for sure.

Ragnor watched with distaste as the shadowhunter swung himself closer to Magnus's apartment. Surely, he thought, Magnus's wards should have taken care of this by now? Shaking his head and sighing, Ragnor decided that he would have to be Magnus's alarm system for today. He summoned a portal, glad to find that Magnus's wards still allowed him to portal directly into his loft.

Stepping out into the living room, Ragnor was so focused on telling Magnus about the would-be intruder, he failed to notice a few small things, such as an disactivated seraph blade sitting on a table and a ratty grey sweater that Magnus would never wear tossed over the armrest of a couch.

Sensing the disturbance in his wards, Magnus came rushing out of his apothecary only to stop short and stare at his friend in shock.

"Ragnor?" he asked

Ragnor waved him off, "Yes, of course it's me. But we have something rather important to- oof!"

Ragnor was cut off as Magnus closed the rest of the distance between them and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"You bastard! I thought you were dead!" Magnus said, still not letting go of the person who had taught him about what it meant to be a warlock, and how to control his power.

"As you can see, I'm not," Ragnor laughed, "Though I can see why you would think that,"

Magnus pulled back from the hug, "Never do that again," he replied, and Ragnor was surprised to see tears glistening in his cat's eyes.

"I won't," he promised, before remembering what had prompted him to portal directly into Magnus's home instead of using the door like a civilised person, "I have something important to tell you! There is a shadowhunter climbing the outside of your building and your wards do not seem to be working on him!"

Instead of looking shocked or alarmed, Magnus merely sighed and said, "That's the third lot of keys this year. I swear if Jace has stolen them again in some kind of bid to get him to stay at the Institute to train longer, I'm going to teleport a duck onto his head,"

Before Ragnor got the chance to ask what that meant, and who this Jace person was, the sound of a window sliding open could be heard. He turned his head in the direction of the sound just in time to see the black haired shadowhunter tumble through the window and land in an exhausted looking heap on Magnus's hardwood floor.

"Bloody demons, why do they always have to eat my keys?" he sighed, not seeming to have noticed Ragnor yet.

"Because it's not enough for them to terrify everyone and try to kill us all and take over this world darling, they must also be as much of an inconvenience as possible," Magnus replied, seemingly unconcerned that an ichor covered shadowhunter had just climbed in through his window as if this was a regular occurrence.

The shadowhunter just sighed again and wearily stood up before noticing Ragnor. Instantly, his tired posture straightened and he took in Ragnor with a wary gaze. Ragnor would have complained about being analysed in such a way except for the fact that he was doing the same to the shadowhunter. He couldn't have been more than nineteen and up close, he looked even more like Will Herondale than he had from a distance. Although there was something different about him, more alike to Giedion Lightwood than Will. Now that he thought about it, it was highly likely that this boy could have been related to both Will and Giedion, perhaps he was one of Cecily and Gabriel's descendants. Ragnor hoped he was, after all, the shadowhunters of the London Institute had been some of the few that he had actually liked.

"Who's this?" the shadowhunter asked, gesturing towards Ragnor

"Ragnor Fell," Magnus told him, "And he has a lot of explaining to do as to why he let me think he was dead for the past year,"

"This is Ragnor? But I thought... you know what? Never mind, weirder things have happened," the shadowhunter shook his head before looking over to Ragnor, "I'm Alec Lightwood,"

Ragnor nodded, happy that his guess at the boy's ancestry had been correct, "Nice to meet you Mr Lightwood,"

Alec grimaced, "Just Alec is fine,"

"Of course, you're welcome to call me Ragnor. Although, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Magnus?" Ragnor asked, finally voicing the question that had been on his mind ever since Alec had climbed through that window.

"I'm his boyfriend,"

"Oh," was the only response Ragnor could come up with at that moment. In all of his time knowing Magnus, he had always known that he had a soft spot for shadowhunters, but he had never thought he would live to see the day that a shadowhunter would be so open about dating a downworlder, especially not one of the same gender.

"You don't have to look so shocked Ragnor!" Magnus laughed

"I'm not, I just... a Lightwood?"

Alec smiled, "We're not all bad,"

"I don't know darling, you can be incredibly grumpy when you have to wake up early because that Herondale of yours got himself into some kind of trouble," Magnus teased

"Fair, but I thought Jace should have been able to get himself out of his own messes by now," Alec replied, shaking his head fondly

"We both know that'll never happen," Magnus said before turning back to Ragnor, "Now, I believe you have some explaining to do,"

Ragnor sighed, he had hoped that the two would have kept being all cute and couple-ish for a bit longer, while he usually hated having to see Magnus be all in-love, he was happy that it was buying him time before he had to justify his absence. Besides, he already liked this shadowhunter more than any of Magnus's past lovers. 

"I suppose I do,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! A few days ago I was writing a fic for another fandom and I had an OC named Alice, but I kept writing Alec from habit... wish me luck for writing part two of that one today, hopefully I'll get it into my head that they are two very different names XD Tying into that, I finished _The Trials of Apollo_ a few days ago and can I just say that I think it's my new favourite book series, the character development is so perfect and it touches on so many important issues in society (privilege, abuse, identity etc) all the while still being funny and an all round engrossing story. Anyways, I would love to hear what you thought of this! As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
